criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Diaz (HR)
Diego Diaz was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people in Alpha Bay. Profile 29 years of age, Diego is a detective of Fario Police Department with green eyes and short blond hair. He is seen wearing a beige jacket over a gray shirt and green tie. He sports a police badge around his neck and his family crest in the left side of his shirt. In his first appearance, it is known that Diego wears gloves, uses GPS and knows hypnotism. In his second appearance, he wears a gas mask and two glowsticks around his neck, one light green and one pink. It is revealed that he knows chemistry, knot binding and uses insect repellent. In his third appearance, he ditches his glowsticks and gas mask. It is noted that he has read Crime and Punishment, wears running shoes and plays Fletris. In his fourth appearance, it is learned that he plays piano, is a gambler and can sew. In his fifth appearance, he sports a pair of lab goggles over his head. It is determined that he reads sci-fi, drinks tequila and salty tea. Events of Criminal Case Does Hypnotism Even Exist? Diego became a suspect after the player and Aiden discovered that Diego was using the victim as an informant to keep an eye on Salvador Cordero. Diego came to Alpha Bay to investigate about business of fake notes, counting how Street Valley had become the center of the business. He also said an organization was behind it but he didn't know which one. Later, he was spoken to again since he was furious at the victim for getting a crush on Salvador. She even stopped Diego giving information. Diego was exhausted, as he was very hopeful that he could bring down the business but the victim just turned her back, and shattered all his hopes in the process. Diego was proved to be innocent after Zack Vigman was arrested for the murder. Post-trial, Chief Prince said Aiden and the player to check if Diego had special permits to handle investigation in Alpha Bay, and it turned out that he had. Seeing it, the player and Aiden let him investigate around Street Valley. Turn on the Light Susan and the player questioned Diego after they found a broken family photo of Richard at the old laboratory, which was stained with Diego's blood. Diego said that he couldn't take it anymore, getting failed again and again and that Richard was his biggest chance to stop the business of fake notes. Later, an anonymous caller called the team to say that they had abducted Diego. The team suspected that Diego could have faked his abduction to distract them. So they decided to keep investigating and eventually arrested Roger Spitfire for Richards murder, Diego's abduction and Aiden's attempted murder. Post-trial, the team searched the factory to find Diego and they managed to find him. As Diego was literally half-dead. They then admitted him to hospital. After a while he woke up and said the team to call his girlfriend, Mia Loukas so that she could take him hone. The team then called a worried Mia who approached them and thanked them for saving Diego. A Shroud Made of Needles Exposed in Plain Sight Death in Your Dream Trivia *Diego is based on wikia user Inspector Diaz, a fanon writer and very good friend. Case appearances *Does Hypnotism Even Exist? (Case #3 of Alpha Bay) *Science of Elevator (Case #4 of Alpha Bay; mentioned) *Turn on the Light (Case #7 of Alpha Bay) *A Shroud Made of Needles (Case #17 of Alpha Bay) *Exposed in Plain Sight (Case #19 of Alpha Bay) *Death in Your Dream (Case #28 of Alpha Bay) Gallery 1554987391068.png|Diego, as he appeared in Does Hypnotism Even Exist? (Case #3 of Alpha Bay), A Shroud Made of Needles (Case #17 of Alpha Bay) and Exposed in Plain Sight (Case #19 of Alpha Bay). Diaz_AB_C7.png|Diego, as he appeared in Turn on the Light (Case #7 of Alpha Bay). DDiazAlphaC28.png|Diego, as he appeared in Death in Your Dream (Case #28 of Alpha Bay). Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:Characters (Alpha Bay) Category:Suspects (Alpha Bay)